Growing Up
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Tony doesn't like that his little Samantha is growing up. Especially when she starts wearing bras, makeup, dresses, pumps and perfume. So he takes Jonathan to his first baseball game where he gets knocked out by a fly ball
1. Shopping

"Mona!" Samantha ran down the stairs in her pajamas.

"I can't wear the outfit dad got me for the dance." Samantha replied.

"Why not Samantha?" Mona questioned. Samantha held up the jeans and newly pressed t-shirt. "That's for your eighth grade formal? Your dad has so much to learn."

"The dance is tonight Mona!" Samantha exclaimed. Mona stood there thinking.

"The dance starts at 6:30 right? Well after school Angela and I will take you out to get a nice dress." Mona said. Samantha hugged her.

"Thank you so much! You're the greatest!" Samantha said.

"Hey Sam, you should get ready for school unless you're going like that." Angela said walking out of the kitchen. Samantha bounded up the stairs to get ready. "Good bye mother. I'm leaving for work. I would suggest you do the same." Angela walked out of the front door. Tony walked in from the kitchen and saw Sam's "dance clothes."

"What do you think of Sam's clothes?" Tony asked. Mona looked at him.

"Tony, you aren't a woman." Mona said.

"Really? Boy Mona. I never would have guessed." Tony replied.

"What I mean is, you don't know what a big deal this dance is for Sam. Angela and I want to go get her a dress, maybe some new shoes." Mona stated.

"Oh Mona, that's so expensive. I can't let Angela do that." Tony responded.

"Please Tony. Angela has plenty of money, she can buy Sam one dress. She always wanted a daughter." Mona explained.

"If you're sure, then I'll let you guys take Sam after school." Tony stated.

"Good." Mona smiled.

[

When Samantha got home from school she and Mona took the train to the city. They went to Angela's office and met her in the lobby.

"Mother, what are you and Samantha doing here?" Angela asked.

"It's 4:45 Angela, her school dance is at 6:30. She needs a dress, shoes and accessories by that time." Mona explained.

"Oh well then, we'll go to Bloomingdale's and Macy's." Angela replied. They walked out of the office. Angela was about to hail a cab when Samantha grabbed her arm.

"Where are you from? Manhattan?" Samantha asked with a disgusted look on her face. "Pete and Joe will take us."

"Pete and Joe? Samantha, I don't like the idea of you hanging out with strangers." Angela said. Samantha scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" Samantha exclaimed. The three women found themselves going from the bus, to the subway and then walking to Macy's.

"My feet are killing me." Angela complained. They both looked at her.

"We aren't wearing heels Angela." Samantha said with a smile. Angela gave her sarcastic smile back.

"I wasn't allowed to go home and change my clothes remember? And I could lose my job if I showed up in flats." Angela stated. They walked into Macy's and into the dress department. Angela, Mona and Samantha went through a bunch of dresses until they found a royal blue off the shoulders dress and silver heels. When Samantha walked out of the dressing room, Angela's jaw dropped.

"Oh Samantha, you look gorgeous." She said. Samantha smiled ear to ear.

"You think so? She asked and Angela nodded.

[

"Jonathan, where do you think they are?" Tony asked.

"Well Grandma and Sam left an hour or so ago." Jonathan said. The door opened which made Tony and Jonathan run into the living.

"Samantha, you only have thirty minutes until the dance starts." Tony said.

"I know." Samantha replied. She and Angela went upstairs.

"How did shopping go?" Tony asked Mona.

"Really good Tony. She looks beautiful in her dress." Mona replied. A little while later, Angela came down the stairs.

"She's ready." Angela said. Samantha walked down the stairs in her dress. Her straight brown hair had been curled and piled into a bun on the top of her head. The dress sparkled and shined in the light, and her smile was bright.

"Oh Sam, you look so grown up." Tony said.

"Thank you dad. It's about time to go. Can we leave?" Samantha asked.

"Sure." Tony said. He and Samantha went out to the car and closed the door behind him.


	2. Asking About Taking Jonathan To a Game

Tony walked in the house a little while later. Mona and Angela were sitting on the couch. They both stood up.

"How was it Tony?" Mona asked. Tony seemed to be a little shocked and didn't answer Mona's question right away. Angela walked over to him and put her small, light, delicate hand on his arm.

"Tony?" Angela asked. Tony looked up at her. "How was Samantha? Was her date there?"

"Yeah. He looked handsome. My Sam was so grown up. I don't believe it. I remember the day she was born. She was so tiny and now she's all grown up." Tony stated.

"Oh Tony. All children grow up at some point. I remember when Mother first realized I was growing up." Angela said. Mona walked over to them.

"When was this Angela? You still act like a child at times." Mona stated.

"Mother! I do not. Remember when I was in high school and I went on my first date to-" Angela paused. "Never mind." Mona and Tony both looked at Angela in anticipation.

"What'd you do on that first date Angela?" Tony asked. Angela looked at him.

"I do not believe that is any of your business. Just know that's when I changed from a girl into a woman." Angela replied.

"Ahh." They said together. Angela just turned around and smiled. Jonathan walked down the stairs.

"Hey mom. Hi Grandma. Hi Tony." Jonathan said.

"Hi sweetie." Angela replied and picked up Jonathan, hugged him and put him back down.

"Where's Sam?" Jonathan asked.

"She went to that dance remember Jonathan?" Mona stated.

"Oh." Jonathan replied.

"Angela, can I take Jonathan to the Yankees game next week?" Tony asked. She looked at him.

"What? A baseball game in New York City?" Angela questioned. "I don't know. It's so far away."

"Come on. I'll be with him. It's not like you're sending him into combat." Tony replied. Angela thought to herself.

"I guess I don't see why not. Just don't let him go anywhere alone, and make sure he doesn't get sick or anything." Angela replied.

"Cool! I get to go to a baseball game with Tony!" Jonathan exclaimed as he ran up the stairs. Angela looked at Tony.

"If ANYTHING happens to him, it will be on you. I will make sure of that." Angela replied and walked towards the kitchen.

"She's just uptight Tony. I've been her mother for years. She'll be okay after a while." Mona said to Tony. Tony walked up the stairs towards his room. Mona might have been Angela's mother, but Tony knew well enough not to mess with his boss. She was an independent, bold, tough, bright, no nonsense woman who can always get what she wants if she tries hard enough. It couldn't be too hard to get rid of little Tony in her high society.


End file.
